You are my light
by A Cup of Via Lattea
Summary: When Claire was on a cruise, she was being washed away onto the Mineral Town beach. After settling down to a life of a farmer at that town, she felt her feelings towards Trent, the only doctor in the town. She was heart-broken after she found his feelings for Elli. Feeling disappointed, Claire doesn't realize that all this time, she was blinded to see whose actually meant for her.
1. Chapter 1:Claire's arrival

**Hi everyone~**

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you will like it!**

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the characters of the Harvest moon.**

**~Please enjoy~**

* * *

**Claire**

I fluttered my eyes to open but I saw nothing. The vision in front of me was blur. I felt that someone was carrying me, his heart was beating was fast. "Atishoo!" I let out a sneeze. I shivered in cold as I was wet and soaked with sea water.

The person was aware of my shivering and he quickened his pace. I could felt his body temperature warming mine. It was very calm and warm. Then, I succumbed into darkness again…

_~flash back~_

"Love will find you someday. Love is like a festival. Nothing is forever. Let's enjoy our lives….." A man said. I tried to think back but it seemed I can't remember his face.

"Looks like a storm is coming. It will be pretty bad." He said. "But don't worry, your future is waiting for you. You're still young, and you don't owe anything to anybody. Live freely."

STARBOARD RUDDER! HEAD SOUTH!

NEGATIVE! WE HAVE NO CONTROL!

TRY HARDER! WE WON'T SURVIVE IF WE HIT THE WAVE!

NEGATIVE! IT'S TOO LATE!

UGH! FULL SPEED!...ARH!

Gwaaaaaaa!

_~end of flash back~_

* * *

**Gray**

When I was going back to the inn after a day of hard work, Zack approached towards me from the direction of the sea.

"Thanks goodness I found you. Come with me, fast!" He said anxiously. I followed him to the beach. I saw a blond-haired girl lying on the sand unconsciously.

"I found her when I am strolling in the beach."He said. I followed his instruction and I carried her in a bridal style. Surprisingly, she was as light as feather, I thought. We ran quickly to the hospital.

Suddenly, she sneezed. I frozed there for some time and I quicken my pace. My grip towards her tightened in order to keep her warm. My body was also soaked but I just ignored it.

When we arrived at the hospital, there was no bed to place her. The hospital was crowded with patients. So, Zack told me that the mayor allowed us to use the abandon farm. It had been left alone for many years as the previous owner had gone away for very long. We made the bed and lay her there. When I am going to leave, the girl grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"…..Don't go…don't leave me… She muttered, eyes closed, tears coming out her eyes. My heart soften as I sat down on a chair beside her. She is beautiful, even though she is sleeping. She has creamy skin, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks and lips as red as the rose. _She is so pretty, so "Ren" she muttered must be her boyfriend, _I thought in my head.

"Don't be afraid, I will be beside you…."I said, giving her a soft pat on her head. Her locked eyebrows soften and smile slowly crawled onto her face._ She looks cuter now._

Not long after that, I fell asleep next to her….

*******THE NEXT DAY******

* * *

**Claire**

I opened my eyelids slowly and I found myself lying on a soft cozy bed in a small but warm house. I found out one of my hand was holding on a hem of a shirt of a boy who was sleeping beside me. Although I don't know who that boy was, but I do not want to let go because I am afraid that if I let go, I will be back in the sea, struggling towards nothing.

His hair was carrot red in colour and a cap with "UMA" on his head. _He looks cute~ _,I giggled as I took off his cap. Just as I wore the hat on my head, the boy woke. He has blue eyes like my but they were like the colour of the clear sky. We stared at each other for a few minutes and then he snatched the head from my head and immediately wore it on his head. He pushed it downwards until it hide his face completely.

"Uhm…..I will go fetch the mayor."He said and he ran toward the exit and left the house.

**Gray**

When I was asleep, I felt someone took off my cap. I opened my eyes and found out that girl had already woke up. She was wearing my cap! I stared at her for a few minutes. She has long silky hair, blue eyes like me but hers was much bigger and darker in colour. I started to panic and blush as I am not used to face girls except Mary, the girl who runs the only library in the town. I immediately snatched my cap off her head and quickly wore it on my head. I pulled down the brim of my cap downwards until it hid my blush underneath completely.

"Uhm…..I will go fetch the mayor."I muttered as I ran out of the house. I slammed the door shut before sliding towards the floor. With my trembling hand, I gripped my chest where my heart was beating very fast.

Despite my feeling legs, I got up and went towards the town to fetch the mayor. When I reached the mayor's house I was already soaked in sweat. I am already late for work, and I am sure that Grandpa will surely be mad at me, but there is something more urgent than that.

* * *

How is it?

Next chapter, something interesting will happens~

If there is any grammar mistakes or details to add in, please leave a message!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2:The misunderstanding

Hi again!

I update the story faster that I thought I would.

~Please enjoy~

* * *

**The Misunderstanding**

**Claire**

After I wait in the bed for about half an hour, the boy returned. He brought a middle-aged man behind him.

"Hi, I am Mayor Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town." The man said. He was rather short and chubby with a moustache on his face.

"Zack found you lying on the beach this morning. Who are you? Do you remember how you got to the beach?"He continued.

"I am Claire…I don't know …."I said as I shook my head. "The last thing I know is when I was on a dock of the cruise, suddenly a big storm came and I was swept by the incoming wave."

"It's okay, you are safe now. You can stay here if you want. The last owner had already left this farm along time ago." The mayor said. I nodded in agree._ I have no where to go._ "That's settle than, you can stay here. By the way, Gray, since you are free, can you bring her around the town?" He continued and turn towards the boy.

"No, because I still have work to do."The boy said.

"I met your grandpa just now and I had talked to him. He had agreed to give you a day off. So, can you bring her around the town?" The mayor asked.

"Okay, since you gave me no choice." He said while letting out a sigh.

"That's great! Then I will leave her in your hands." The mayor said before he left.

"Uhm…I am Gray…."The boy said as he pulled the brim of his hat downwards.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I gave him a smile, getting out of my bed. Suddenly my knees felt that they do not belong to me and I fell backwards. Gray reached out and grabbed my wrist but he didn't balance his footing well. We fell backwards together.

"Ouch….."I groan. My back crashed onto the bed hard and I felt a massive weight on me. I opened my eyes and saw Gray's face very close to mine. He was blushing in bright red. Our nose bumping each other's. My eyes widen as I felt blood rushed onto my cheeks. _What is going on?_

* * *

"BANG!" The door suddenly went open. It was a girl with a long black braid, spectacles on her nose and she wore a long blue dress that reaches her calves with a pair of matching colour shoes.

"I –I am Mary, T-the mayor told me G-Gray was here, so-so I uhm…. I come to find him….. I am s-so sorry to disturb you!"She said panicky as she ran away.

"Mary….wait!"Gray said as he scrambled up but the girl had already ran away. The atmosphere in the house was very embarrassing.

"Let's go."Gray said as he help me to get on my feet again. Then we left the house to the town._ I might had a good life here._

* * *

Kyaaa!

It might be a bit shorter than the last chapter...(sorry~)

PM please...


	3. Chapter 3 Mineral Town (Part 1)

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon**

**~~~Enjoy~~~**

* * *

**Mineral Town**

**Claire**

Gray gave me a tour around the town. "This is the place I work as a blacksmith." He said as we entered the Blacksmith that was just located next to my farm.

"This is my grandpa."Gray introduces an elderly man to me.

"Hi, I am Claire, the new farmer in this town."I introduce myself.

"Hi, I am Saibara. Nice to meet you! You can upgrade your tools or repair them here. You can also buy jewelries and maker machines here. The store hours are 9AM to 9PM and we close on every Thursday." The elderly man with a bald head who wore a green shirt with a black sleeveless sweater said while we shook our hands. Then we left the Blacksmith's and continued our tour.

I saw a building with a sign 'AJA WINERY' at the left. "This is the winery shop. You can buy all kinds of wine at this place."Gray said beside me as we entered the house.

"Welcome to the AJA Winery~ oh it's you Gray…." A grey haired middle-aged man said. He had a purple tie around his neck.

"Hi Duke, I come here to introduce Claire to you. She is the new girl in town."Gray said while pointing at me.

"So you are the new farmer in town, huh? Nice to meet you, I am Duke and this is my wife, Manna. We sell the wine and grape juice that I brew myself. We are available from 10AM to12PM and close on Saturdays."He said while laughing. There was a black haired woman standing beside him as I thought she must be his wife.

We left the house after talking to Duke and Manna. Manna was a very talkative and friendly. Gray told me that his daughter, Aja, left the village years ago. Thiscaused him to become a heavy drinker but he is a nice guy through. Gray walk in front and I followed him. About 5 minutes, we reached two buildings which are linked together.

"This is the library."Gray said shortly as we entered the building on the left. I looked around the large library. I was filled with lots and lots of books from the first floor to the second floor.

"Ah, you are the girl just now!"I said just as we entered the building.

"Huh?"The girl look up toward us. "I am so s-sorry that I dis-disturb you guys!"The girl blabbed as she bow down several times.

"Mary, it's just a misunderstanding! I just met Claire and um….Claire fell and I tried to catch her…..and we fell….."Gray tried to recall the incident as his ears turn pink.

"So…..do you mean that you guys are not in a relationship?"Mary said. We nodded. "W-well then, I am Mary and I run this library. You can find any books with tips on everything about farming life and more here. You can come here at every 10AM until 4PM except Mondays."She continued. "Um… Gray can you help me to repair the bookshelf? It's broken."

"But I have to bring Claire-"Before he could finish, I replied "It's okay, I could explore the town myself."

"If you insist."Gray replied coldly and followed Mary. I frowned.

_Where should I go?_ I wandered aimlessly around the town. Not long afterwards I arrived at a building with a sign named 'Supermarket'.

"Welcome to the supermarket. You must be the new farmer, Claire."A voice rang in front of me and I nodded. The voice's owner is a girl just about my age. "Hi, I am Karen and this is Jeff, my father. You can buy seeds, cooking ingredients, food items, baskets and rucksacks here. You can also have you presents wrapped here. We opened on 9AM to 5PM and close on Tuesdays and Sundays."I shook hands with her. She looks serious with a long brown hair and grassy green eyes which made her look very attractive.

I talked to Karen for sometimes and she asked me to pay a visit to an old grandma next door. So I wished good bye to Karen and Jeff. Then, I went to the little cottage which was at the right side of the supermarket.

_'Knock knock_' I knocked the door for a few times.

"Come in…"An old woman voice comes out from inside of the house. I turned the door knob slowly and entered the house. Although the house is small, it is very cozy and filled with green plants.

"It's rare to have a visitor at this moment. I haven't seen you before, are you the new girl in this town?"She asked as I entered the house. She wore round glasses, sitting on a rocking chair.

"I am Claire and Karen told me told me to pay a visit to you."I introduce myself while walking towards her.

"Oh, I am Ellen. Don't just stand there, come here and sit. Karen is a nice girl, isn't she? She looks cool outside, but she is gentle inside."She pats the chair beside her and chuckled. I talked to Ellen for about half an hour. She was a nice and warm woman who treats me like her own grandchild. Then I bid good-bye to her and continue exploring the town.

* * *

I walked along to road until I saw a building next to the Supermarket. It was a hospital. 'Ting Ting' the door bell rang when I entered the hospital.

"Welcome, I am Elli and you must be Claire. The Mayor just came and told me you were the new girl in this town." A girl with a brown short hair and in a blue nurse costume told me while smiling happily. "But, I am so sorry, the doctor is not at here this moment."She apologized.

So, I chat with Elli. From her, I know that she was Ellen's grandchild. She was a sweet girl who treated me friendly. So, I leave the hospital. Not long afterwards, I reached the church. It was a large church made of wood. It had a large cross on it and decorated with colorful stained windows. There was a cemetery beside the church.

"Sorry for disturbing."I said while entering the church.

"Hi, do you need anything, miss?"A man who is wearing a black robe said. I guess he was the father in the town based to his clothing and speaking.

"I am Claire, the new farmer in this town. I am still exploring this town."I introduced myself.

"I am Pastor Carter, and this is Cliff, he is also new to this town. Maybe you two can make friends since you two look alike."Pastor Carter said while smiling gently. A boy who was sitting at front stands up. He has long brown hair which was tied in a low ponytail style. He stares at me with his brown chocolate eyes that match his hair colour.

"I-I am C-Cliff."He sputtered shyly.

"I am Claire. I hope we can be friends from now on." l replied him as I walk towards him. I extend my arm for a handshake. He hesitates from some moment before we shook hands. He was a quiet and shy boy. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he would blushed. It was a peaceful atmosphere in the church.

I looked at clock on the wall of the church and it is already 6PM.

"Growl…."My stomach starts to grumble. I blushed in embarrassment. I haven't eaten anything since I wake up.

"Cliff, can you kindly bring Miss Claire to the inn? She must be hungry."Pastor Carter said while smiling at Cliff. Cliff shakes his head but afterwards he nodded his head as his cheek flushed in slightly pink.

"That's great! Please take good care of her!"Pastor Carter said as he entered a room and leave the two of us in the empty church. We remain quiet until Cliff said "Let's go to eat….." I nodded and followed. We passed the hospital and walked into the path on our left. Finally we reached the inn. We entered the inn and I saw Gray eating baked corn inside. Cliff waved his hand towards Gray and he sit beside Gray while I sit beside Cliff.

A girl with orange hair and dark blue eyes come over our table. "Hi, Cliff and oh, who are you, I haven't seen you before?"The girl asked.

"I am Claire. I am the new farmer in this town, nice to meet you." I introduced myself.

"Oh, I am Ann, nice too meet you too! I am Doug's daughter; my father is the one standing behind the bartender's table. So, what do you want to eat. We got all kinds of food here. I recommend you to eat the veggie pancake. It's my favorite!"Ann said while handing me a menu.

"Um….I want a veggie pancake…."Cliff said shyly.  
"OK. Coming right up!"Ann said, giving him a blink which made him blushed. "How about you?"She turned towards me and asked.

"I want a cheese cake."I said. She nodded and went to the back of the inn. I look around the inn. There are many people in the inn, talking and eating. The atmosphere here is very peaceful.

"Here's your food." She handed me a piece of cheese cake with blueberries on top and Cliff's veggie pancake with melted butter on his.

"Mmmm…This tasted good…."I muttered as I eat the cake. The cake was so soft as it melted in my mouth.

"Told ya. I made the food here~"she smiled and sat next to me.

"Wow!"I gasped, how could a girl about my age can cook food that is so delicious? Just as I was finishing my food, Gray got up and went up stairs. So does Cliff.

"Thanks for your food!" I thank her before I leave.

"You are welcome! Claire, remember to come to the welcoming party tomorrow, 7 PM at here!" She shouted while waving good-byes.

* * *

I reached home at about 8 PM. Just as I entered the house, I went straight to the bed. While thinking of places I am going to visit tomorrow, I drift off to sleep.

_Maybe I will like the new beginning here…_

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review! Your reviews are very important so I can know where to improve!**

**Next chapter will be post next two weeks (less or more)because exams are coming!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mineral Town(Part 2)

**Hi again~**  
** am really sorry for the very late update!**  
**Here's the new chapter!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Mineral Town**  
**Claire**  
I woke up early today. I get out of my bed and quickly changed into clean overalls and a yellow t-shirt that the mayor gave to me 'Where should I explore today?'So, just as I walk out of my house, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a tall tanned muscular man. I freaked out and frozed there, looking at him. 'emWhat am I going to do? Should I scream?'  
"Don't be afraid, I am not a bad guy. I am Zack, the shipper of mineral town. I'll come by to buy your products at 5 PM every day except on festivals day. I need holidays too!" He said while plastering a big smile on his face. After that, he turned around and left the farm.

"Wow, is this a hot spring? It's so huge!" I exclaimed when I saw a hot spring at a hill which was at the back of my farm. 'Hmmm….. Maybe I will have a bath here next time….' So I left the hot spring and headed to the path on my left. It is slightly steep but I just ignored it and kept walking. I hummed a happy melody while I walk along the path.  
'Wow! Is this heaven? It's very beautiful!' I thought when I saw the beautiful lake in front of my eyes. It glitters when the bright sunshine shone onto it. The hanging wooden bridge added a little mystery to the scenery in front of me.

I was very curious what was at the other side of the lake. So, with my curiosity calling me, I crossed the wooden bridge and went over the other side of the lake. The scenery there was more beautiful. It was a large flower field full off brightly coloured flowers. There was a large oak tree in the middle of the field which made the scenery there even more interesting.I noticed a shadow behind the tree. As I walk closer to the tree, I saw a boy sleeping underneath the tree. He had long eyelash, a black short hair and he smells like medicine and herb. I noticed a grasshopper on top of his head. I tried to catch the grasshopper but before I could catch it, the boy woke up. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Who are you?" The boy asked while rubbing his eyes. He had black eyes.

"I'm Claire. There's a grasshopper on your head." I said while pointing toward his head where the grasshopper was. He eyes widen and he frozed like a statue.

"T-take it off!" He stammered as he blushed .I giggled and slowly I cupped the grasshopper with my hand. I turned around and I let the grasshopper free. I watched as the grasshopper hopped into the nearby bush.

"Thank you. I am Trent, the doctor in this town. Nice to meet you." He said while giving me a cute smile. 'Thump Thump' What's that feeling?' I felt that my heart was beating very fast.

"Would to you like me to accompany you home?" He asked as he got up and brushed some dirt off his pants. He arched his back downwards and picked up a basket full of grass what seem like to be herbs.

"Sure!" I replied with a smile.

* * *

**Trent**  
Today was a sunny day so I decided to go to Mother hill to pick some herbs for my medicine.

"Hm…this might be enough!"I muttered, feeing satisfied to see the basket full of herbs that I had picked. I felt a bit tired so I decided to have a small nap under the old oak tree. But I accidentally fell asleep under it.

"Hm? There's a nice smell…It smells like cotton candy…Who's there…

"I felt something is brushing on my hair. I opened my heavy eyes and saw a blond-haired girl with pretty blue eyes and her hand is on my head.

"Who are you?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. 'What is going on?'

"I'm Claire. There's a grasshopper on your head." She replied while pointing at my head. 'A g-grasshopper?' My eyes widen and I just frozed like a statue.

"T-take it off!" I stammered like an idiot while I feel heat rushing into my face. She giggled and slowly her hands cupped the grasshopper. She turned around and let the grasshopper free. I watched quietly as the grasshopper disappeared into the nearby bush.

"Thank you. I am Trent, the doctor in this town. Nice to meet you." I said while giving her smile. She blushed in bright red.

"Would to you like me to accompany you home?" I asked as I got up and brushed some dirt off my long black pants. I arched my back downwards and picked up my basket of herbs.

"Sure!" she replied with a smile. We remained silent when I accompany her home.

"Thanks for your accompaniment!"She said when we arrived at her farm. She gave me a wave before going into her house. I smiled in returned. 'It's time to return to the hospital….' I thought as I scratched the back of my around, I started to walked back to the hospital.

* * *

Just as I stepped into the hospital, Elli rushed towards me.

"Doctor, where had you been for the whole time? I am so worried of you!" Elli rushed forward and grabbed the hem of my black sleeve shirt tightly. Our face was dangerously close which made me blush.

"I just went to the Mother Hill to pick some herbs."I said while patting her head. She then let go the grip on my shirt.

"Next time, tell me, Ok? You kept me worried…."She said while giving me a warm smile.

"Ok…"

* * *

**Claire**  
"Knock Knock.."

"who's there?" I asked.

"It's **ME**!" A girl's voice rang outside my house. I rushed towards the door and opened it. It was Ann and next to her is a smaller girl with a long pink hair and big pink eyes. "Hi~ I am Popuri, nice to meet you!" The girl said as she smiles brightly. "Claire." I replied and gave her a smile in reply.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Ann, whose arm was full of bags.

"Oh, this are some of my old clothes. It's for you." Ann said as she passed the bags towards me.

"Thanks" I said to her gratefully and accepted it. "No prob!" Ann gave me a wink and they leave with a good-bye wave.

'Hm…..what should I wear?' I took out the pile of clothes from the bag and put it into the closet neatly. Taking a blue t-shirt with cute cat patterns on it and a short, I headed towards the spring. Just in my expectation, the hot spring was empty. I took off my shirt and covered my body with a towel that I found in the hot spring. Slowly, I dipped my leg into the hot water. After my body had adapted to the water temperature, I slowly slid into the water. It was nice to have a bath in an open air hot spring with beautiful scenery around me.

Soon, I get up from the water. I dried myself with a dry towel. Then, I dried my hair with the hair dryer in the hot spring and tied it into a ponytail. I quickly changed into clean clothes I bought and left the hot spring. After I put my things back into my house, I walked to the inn.

"You are late!"

* * *

**So, how was it?**  
**Thank you, SugarBlasTer and for your favorites! I really appreciate it!**  
**Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5: The party

**I am so sorry for the extremely late update!(Gomenasai!)**

**Well, in this chapter, the characters might be a little(or much) OOC**

**Sorry for that! Anyway hope your guys will enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HM or 'You raise me up' by Westlife...**

* * *

**The party **

**Claire**

"You are late!" Ann pouted just as I entered the inn. She wore an short overall with a yellow shirt.

I walked towards her and sat on a chair next to her. There were already some people sitting in the same table with her. Beside me was Trent, who was wearing a white dress shirt with black knee length trousers. Elli was wearing a warm coloured knit top and knife-pleated skirt. Sitting next to her was Popuri. She was wearing a pink fluttered sleeve shirt with ruffled skirt. Karen, at her left was wearing an indigo halter which made her look feminine. Rick wore a light green t-shirt with a cute chicken pattern on it and brown trousers. Gray wore a sleeveless black shirt and a shiny silver head phone. Cliff, who was one-sided talking to Gray, wore a light blue hoodie with a 'pikachu' on it.

"Okay! If everyone is here, let's start our welcoming party!" Ann stood up and said.

"What about Mary?" I asked, looking around to find her.

"She usually doesn't come out at night. But even if she wants, her father doesn't let her come out during night time." Karen said while she took a sip of beer. We talked and drank and laughed. I found that Gray rarely talked, he just kept on listening to his head phone quietly.

"Let's start our main event-Dare or Dare!" Ann, who was already a bit drunk, said.

"What's 'Dare or Dare'?" I asked Elli. _'Isn't that 'true or dare'?_

"'Dare or Dare' is a game we created ourselves. It's just like 'True or Dare'. But you just have only 'Dare'." Elli answered me.

"Whoever declines the quest will be punished." Trent added darkly.

"Here comes again…." I heard Gray sighed while removing his head phone from his ears.

"Claire, you are new, so you are the first!" Ann pointed at me. Everyone glanced toward me, making me lowered my head and glanced towards the ground.

"Hmm…. I dare you to take off Gray's cap and you cannot give it back to him before the game ends!" She continued by pointing at Gray.

"What? Why I always become the victim?"Gray shouted as he slammed the table.

"Please…" I pleaded, giving him puppy-eyes.

"Tch…" Gray muttered as he turned his head away. I have no choice but to get closer to him. He quickly got up and kept some distance between me and him.

"You gave me no choice!" I run towards him. His eyes widen as I snatched his cap off in a lightning speed.

"Good job!" Ann said as she clapped her hands. I rushed back to my place and put his cap on my head to prevent him to get his cap back. I looked at Gray, who stormed his way back to his place while brushing his messy carrot-orange hair._ 'He looked better this way.'_

"Next is your turn Gray, I dare you to smile for 10 seconds." Ann said as she glanced at him. Gray widened his eyes and he blushed. He hesitated for a few while and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Ah. Ha. Ha. You called that a smile?" Karen snickered.

"You must smile more like this." Elli said gently as she demonstrated a smile on her face.

"l-like this-s?" He plastered a smile on his face again. But this time, it is more natural than the last one.

"This is much better." Popuri said.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. Okay, it is over now!" Ann said. Gray let out a sigh of relief.

"Cliff, you are next to go! I dare you to dance' CaramellDansen'." Karen, who was nearly drunk said.

"What's 'Caramelldansen'?" Cliff asked. Most of us nodded in agree. Karen smirked evilly and took out a tablet from her bag. She played the video for us. I can see that Cliff's face became red.

"What is this?! Why was my quest so- " Cliff protested while he blushed in bright red.

"Don't tell me that you don't dare to do this easy quest, do you?" Karen replied, releasing black aura that made me growing goose bumps.

"Okay…. I will do it….." Cliff said. He put both of his wrists on both side of the back of his ears. He slowly moved his hips from the left side and then to the other side. He moved his head left and right and flapped his hand open and close. He continued for several times.

"Ok, you can stop now." After he done it for a few times, Karen said it while smiling. Everyone was laughing like mad. When Cliff went back to his place, Gray patted his friend's shoulder and kept on laughing. After everyone finally stopped laughing, Karen raised her hand and said," Next is my turn!"

"Hm..It's been a long time since I heard you singing, so I dare you to sing on the stage!" Elli clapped her hand together and said. "I agree." Popuri added.

"Easy job!" Karen said, getting up and walked towards the stage in the middle on the inn. Many customers whistled when she got up the stage.

"Hi guys, I am going to sing a song entitled, 'You Raise Me Up"! Hope you like it. When the music started she closed her eyes and started to sing. Her song was low yet beautiful.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

Everyone in the inn closed their eyes to enjoy the beautiful voice. Some of them even clapped to the rhythm.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be…..

Just as she finished singing, many people clapped and a loud applause was heard.

"Thank you~ Thank you very much!" Karen bowed and gave flying-kisses to the customers.

"Not bad!" Elli praised.

"Now is Ann's turn, I dare you to kiss Cliff's cheek and say you love him and you think he is sexy." Gray said while smiling evilly. Cliff and Ann both blushed in bright red. Unwillingly, Ann got up from her seat and went towards Cliff. She cupped his face to prevent him to move.

"W-what are you doing-g?"Cliff stammered as he struggle. Cliff shut his eyes close and she kissed his cheek softly. Then she let him go and said, "I **love** you and I think you are **sexy**." I think that my back was very cold. Cliff went soft and stumbled towards the table with a large 'thud'. He hid his face under his hands. Ann went back to her place with an red face.

"Fine, I am going to have my **revenge** on you, **Ricky**!" she said while smirking. I could see cold sweats running down Rick's face. "I dare you to begin anything you said throughout the game with 'All Hail Queen Ann'!" "Ptff….."I heard giggles coming from other's mouth.

"This is the result when someone made her felt embarrassing."Elli whispered to me softly.

"All hail Queen Ann! What is this dare for? I am innocent!" Rick protested. Everyone was cracked up. I looked at Doctor, who turned his face away but I could still see his body is trembling without stopping.

"Popuri, I dare you to end every of your sentences with 'miao~' until the game ends." Ann said.

"Okay, miao~" Popuri said while making a cute cat pose. "Doctor, now is you turn, miao~ I dare you to taste your own medicine! Miao~" she continued. Elli took out a bottle of suspicious medicine from her bag. I noticed that Doctor's face become paler.

"Gray, help me miao~" She said as she patted Gray's shoulder. Gray got up and forged towards doctor with a lightning speed. He sat on top of doctor and pinned him onto the ground firmly. Popuri took the bottle of medicine and put some of the medicine into the Doctor's mouth.

"Mphh!" the doctor struggled but it didn't work as Gray was much stronger than him. He was forced to eat the whole bottle of medicine. '_Poor doctor._' I thought.

*cough**cough*"Are you gonna kill me?" The Doctor said. "No, miao~" Popuri said with a I-am-gonna-kill-you face. They all got up and return to their own place.

"You're the last, Elli. I dare you to do a Egyptian pose. " Ann pointed at Elli.

"Huh?" Elli exclaimed. Slowly, she raised one of her arms. She held out an arm in front of her and bent it at the elbow in a right angle. Then bend her flat palm downward at another right angle. She bent her other arm to the opposite way, with her forearm pointing down and the flat palm pointing behind. One of her leg took stiff steps forwards. She stayed stiff for a few minutes.

"Ok miao~ the game finally end!" Popuri said. Everyone started talking and drank beer. Most of us were drunk. I found out that Gray rarely drank the beer; only sometimes he took one or two sips of beer. He remained quiet, listening to his head phone.

Just as everyone was almost drunk, he got up and went straight into the kitchen. After 10 minutes, he came out of the kitchen with a set of tea cups and a teapot in his hand. He put the things on the table and poured some pale yellow colour liquid with floral aroma into each tea cup. Then he handed me a cup of it. It was warm.

"What is this?" I asked, observing the liquid in the cup.

"It's Chrysanthemum tea. It will helps you to get sober a bit."He said while handing other tea cups to the rest of them.

"Ahhahahahahaha…..Gray, I love you!" Cliff, who were still drunk, said. I can see Gray was face-palming. He helped Cliff to got up and brought him back to their rooms. Doctor, Elli, Rick and Popuri also left, carrying Karen with them. I helped Ann to clean up before I left.

When I got out of the inn, it's already dark. I walked home in the dark pathway. Suddenly, I heard some footsteps behind me. _'What's that?'_ I though. I was frightened when I felt a pat on my shoulder.

"KYA! Get away from me or I will scream!" I shouted as loud as possible.

"Claire, please calm down, I am Trent." A familiar voice rang out. It was just the Doctor, which made me calm down a bit. "I was a bit worried about you, so I come to accompany you home." He continued while giving me a light pat on my head. I blushed in bright red. But thanks to the dark, he won't see my blush. So, I let him accompany me home, which made me felt calmer and safer.

"Thanks!"I said when we reached my farm.

"It's my pleasure. Have a good night sleep then, bye." Doctor replied as he left.

After I entered the house, I went straight into the bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Gray

Sorry for the extremely late update! Gomenasai!

Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter~

Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon~

* * *

**Gray**

**Claire **

~The next day~

I woke up late today because of the hangover. So, after I dressed myself, I decided to have my breakfast at the inn. Just as I stepped out of my farm, I saw Gray coming out from the Blacksmith.

"I wish I could leave this cranky place!" He shouted while slamming the door shut. He noticed me and turned his face away to avoid my gaze. I stared at him for awhile and found out that his hand was bleeding.

"Um, Gray? Your hand is bleeding…."I said as I walked forward to examine his wound.

"It's none of your business!"He snapped, swiping my hand away. He turned around and ran away. I was worried, so I quietly followed him. He ran without stopping until he reached the pond of Mother Hill. He stopped while panting and I hid behind a bush which was just a few meters from him. He picked a flower from his left and threw it into the pond. Then, he sat on the ground.

Suddenly, the water of the pond rose little by little. Slowly, a figure of a woman was formed. My eyes widen when I saw the woman appeared. It was like a scene that only occurs in the movies. I slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from making any sound. She was beautiful. She had long green hair which was tied into two buns followed by braids and big watery sapphire eyes.

"Gray, what happen to your hand?" The woman asked while holding his still bleeding arms worriedly. Her voice sounded as calm as the water. Gray shook his head.

"Can I see my mother again?"Gray asked, his face was shadowed by his cap so I can't see his expression.

"Sure, but this is the last time. But she should had been gone, not remain here. Things that had gone should never ever come back." She said while smiling sadly. His head remained low. The woman sighed and patted his head.

"_The one who you treasured but gone,_

_Will forever remain gone;_

_But if this is your wish, _

_I, Harmonisia, the Harvest Goddess of Mineral Town, _

_Will fulfill your wish .Thus, your wish will come true." _She chanted. Yellow blinking light appeared together and a figure of a woman formed. I gasped. I looked at him and then back to the woman. Gray looked just like his mother, his eye colour, his hair colour.

"Mum….I wish I could come with you…." Gray muttered softly, tears flowing down his cheeks. He used his hand to wipe some of the tear off his face.

"Gray, my beloved dear son, you must stay strong and listen to your grandpa. He knows the best for you."His mother said while smiling gently. She then hugged Gray and he hugged back. I could see his shoulder trembling, tears flowing like a flowing tap.

"…..Remember….Your father and I will always be in your heart….."She added, placing a kiss on his forehead. Then, she dissolved into tiny shimmering particles. Gray fell to his knees, a barely audible sobs were heard. He used his hands to cover his face as he cried. I don't know why, but I felt my heart clenched together when I saw him like this. The Gray I know was hot tempered but I never saw him crying like a baby.

"Gray, dear, don't cry anymore. Your mother told you to be strong, didn't she? If she knows you were still crying, she will be sad too."The earlier woman reappeared said.

"Yeah, thanks."He muttered while wiping the last drop of tear. Suddenly, I felt that the woman was looking and me. When our gaze met, she smirked and broke the gaze. After that, she dropped back into the water.

After I watched Gray left, I got out of my hiding place and went forward to examine the pond. It looked normal. '_Strange….' _So, I tried to summon the woman by throwing flowers into the pond. But no matter how much flower I threw into the pond, nothing happen. The flowers around me were becoming fewer and fewer.

"This is the last chance…."I told myself and threw the last stalk of flower into the pond but nothing happen. I sighed and decided to leave. But just as I was going to leave, something finally happened. The water rose up and the woman just now appeared with her eyes shut. Her eyelids opened and started to talk.

"So, you were the little mouse just now. What do you want?" She smiled gently and elegantly.

"Who are you?" I asked and she continued to smile.

"I am the Harvest Goddess, Harmonisia. But I think this is not the main question, is it, Miss Claire?" She replied while I blushed in bright red.

"Um…I want to know about Gray's past." I said softly but still, she still heard what I said.

"I refuse to grant your request."She denied.

"Why?" I asked her, my eyes widen.

"This is his personal business. And may I ask, what is your relationship with him that lets you know his past?" She questioned me while glaring at me. Her eyes glowed dimly, sending chills down to my spine.

"Oh, never mind. Sorry to disturb you." I said and left. But I never noticed that, the Harvest Goddess smiled before disappeared. I sighed and headed home. I kept thinking about the event earlier.

_'Why do I feel so weird?'_

* * *

**Gray**

I had a fight with gramps, again. Ugh, he is always yelling at me no matter what I did and today, it was just the same.

"Gray, go and repair Basil's sickle. She will come and take it at about noon." Gramps nagged just as I entered the Blacksmith. When I was repairing it, I spaced out, thinking about the Horse Race that will be held a few days later and the blade of the sickle cut my hand.

"Ouch!" I groaned in pain as I let go my hold on the sickle. The sickle fell onto the ground and it broke. I, at the other side, was sweat-dropping because I knew that gramps will surely scold me again.

"Gray, what happened? I heard a loud noise outside!" I heard gramps said from the counter outside. I heard his footsteps coming closer and I was prepared myself to be scolded. Just like I thought when he saw what happened, he yells at me.

"How many times had I told to be careful with the tools? You really are useless!" Gramps yelled at me.

"It was an accident!" The words slipped out of my mouth and I subconsciously grabbed my wrist. Blood started to dripped on the ground.

"I don't care if it was an accident!" he yelled back while slamming the table with his hand.

"I WISH I COULD LEAVE THIS STUPID PLACE!" Finally, I can't hold my tempered and I snapped. Gramps's eyes widen and his mouth gaped open but no words came out. I make my way out of the Blacksmith and slammed the door close.

"….."I was speechless. Just then, I spotted a familiar silhouette at the corner of my eye. It was Claire, concern in her eyes. I turned away to avoid her gaze.

"Um, Gray? Your hand is bleeding…."She said and walked towards me.

"It's none of your business!"I snapped while swiping her hand away. I turned around and ran away. '_Everyone hates me!"_ I kept thinking of it. I ran and ran until I reached the pond of Mother Hill. I stopped while panting to catch my breath.

_"….Throw a flower into the pond and wished for something you really wants. If the harvest goddess senses your sincerity, she will surely fulfill it…."that was what mother told me when I was still a child._ I picked a flower from my left and threw it into the pond. Then, I sat on the ground and wished my mother will appear.

Just at this moment, the water of the pond rose little by little. A figure of a woman formed. She was beautiful and had nice body curves which will make girls feel envy. She had long green hair which was tied into two buns followed by braids and sapphire eyes.

"Gray, what happen to your hand?" The harvest goddess asked while holding my still bleeding arms worriedly. Her voice sounded as calm as the water and I calmed my heart. I shook my head as a sign of 'I am okay, please don't worry'. I hate when people showed their worry towards me. It made me uncomfortable.

"Can I see my mother again?"I asked, pulling my cap down to hide my face so she can't see my expression.

"Sure, but this is the last time. She should have been gone, not remain here. The things that had gone should never ever come back." She said while smiling sadly. I remained lowering my head, thinking of my mother. The harvest goddess sighed and patted my head.

"_The one who you treasured but gone,_

_Will forever remain gone;_

_But if this is your wish, _

_I, Harmonisia, the Harvest Goddess of Mineral Town, _

_Will fulfill your wish .Thus, your wish will come true." _She chanted. Yellow blinking light formed together and a figure of a woman formed. It was mum.

"Mum….I wish I could come with you…." I muttered softly, tears flowing down my cheeks. I used my hand to wipe the tears off my face.

"Gray, my dear son, you must stay strong and listen to your grandpa. He knows the best for you." mother said while smiling gently. She then hugged me and I can't hold back and hugged her back as tight as possible, afraid of losing her again. I could feel my shoulder trembling and more tears flowing like a flowing tap.

"…..Remember….Your father and I will always be in your heart….."She added, placing a kiss on my forehead. Then, she dissolved into tiny shimmering particles before I could say another word._ 'Wait….'_ I thought as I fell to my knees and I can only cry like a baby. I used my hands to cover my face as I cried. I felt my heart clenched together like the time I just lost my mother.

"Gray, dear, don't cry anymore. Your mother told you to be strong, didn't she? If she know you were still crying, she will be sad too."The Harvest Goddess reappeared said to me.

"Yeah, thanks."I muttered while wiping the last drop of tear. I had promised mom that I will be strong and I will. I felt that the woman was looking somewhere and she smirked. I followed her gaze but I couldn't see anything. After that, she dropped back into the water. I got up and left.

When I returned back to the inn, I pulled down the brim of my cap to cover my puffed eyes. But, when Ann saw me, she immediately caught my uninjured hand.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your hand? Are you hurt again? Don't move, I will go and find some first aid kit!" She hurriedly ran to her room. I walked to the counter and sat on a stool nearby. After a while, she came back.

"This is all I get."She said while cleaning my wound with antiseptic with a label 'DETTOL' on it.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, but you got to tolerate." She said apologizing while putting some ointment on the wound. I twitched.

"That's the last bit of it. It's done~" She said while tying up the bandage.

"Thanks.." I thanked her bitterly while staring at my well bandaged hand.

"You cried, do you?" She asked, and I froze. I smiled weakly while muttering, "It's nothing."

I got up silently and got back to my room. I shut it before my legs went weak and fell onto the ground. My vision went blur because of the tears but I wiped it off before it rolled down. '_Got to stay strong, don't let mom down…' _

I let myself lie on the ground. I curled myself like a ball and thought about the things that happened today. Slowly, I fell into my dream and I wished I could stay in the dreams forever but I knew it would never ever going to happen.

* * *

Well, exams are coming and I will(maybe?) stop typing for a few weeks until 16/9/2014( maybe earlier or later).

Sorry for that but as usual please review!  
Thanks^^


End file.
